


Nothing Left For Us

by SepluvCanis



Category: Time Trap (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gentle Kissing, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, No Dialogue, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, The Explorer is HOT, look up Sabin Tambrea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 23:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30130425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SepluvCanis/pseuds/SepluvCanis
Summary: You entered the cave alone, and you happen upon the Explorer. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Explorer/Female Reader, Explorer/You, Female Reader/Explorer, Reader/Explorer, You/Explorer





	Nothing Left For Us

The cold air wraps around your body as you gaze up, watching the sun travel across the sky. You’ve been stuck for hours now at the bottom of the cave, unable to escape. Suddenly, something interrupts the stillness. 

A spike impales itself into the ground, rungs emerging to form a ladder, and a figure, clad in black, descends. Cautious of his intentions, you back away from the ladder, your back pressing against the rough cave wall. Each step he takes as he approaches the floor echoes through the cave tunnels. You hold your hand over your mouth, hiding behind a rock formation in hopes that he hasn’t noticed you. He reaches the bottom, standing at such a height that he needs to crane his neck forward to fit in the cramped space. 

Still hidden, you can barely see him as he accesses a hologram on his arm. His suit is tight, exposing his slender yet squared figure. His glossy helmet shining in the darkness swivels inquisitively as he examines the room. With haste, he collapses the ladder and crosses to the next cavern. 

You follow him, your interest piqued by such an intriguing and mysterious person. You walk lightly, making little to no noise before a piercing noise shatters the quiet. The sounds of a scuffle, grunting, yelling, and beating reach your ears. You feel your pulse quicken and your blood runs cold as you realize that your only escape from this hell, this mysterious humanoid, is in danger. You run ahead to find the source of the noise. Pinned to the ground is the figure, fighting desperately against a primitive creature. Looking at his outstretched arm, you realize he is reaching for something, just inches from the tips of his gloved fingers. You rush to kick it to him and he attaches it to the creature’s neck, leaving it incapacitated. 

His chest rises and falls as blood pools beneath him. Knowing that you are not his enemy, he makes no effort to move as you kneel down beside him, tearing off your jacket to prop up his head. You run your fingers down his suit, trying to find his injury, hoping that maybe if you applied enough pressure, he could survive. His breathing slows as you touch him. The pounding of his heart lessens. Slowly, he takes your wrist, guiding it to a deep gash on his lower abdomen. As you press firmly, he winces in pain, gesturing to a pool of water and then his wound. Cupping your hands, you gather a handful of the crystal clear liquid; it feels warm to the touch and soothes your skin. You slowly pour it over the wound, letting the water seep into his skin. 

His head tilts back and his breathing deepens. The visible tension in his body fades as his once contracted muscles relax. He runs his fingers across where the wound once was, running his fingers over freshly healed skin. He turns to you, his helmet still covering his face with a glossy black visor. 

In a deep guttural voice, he speaks an alien language, though it sounds gentle, almost reassuring. Knowing that words have no meaning, you stroke him gently, running your fingers down his forearm. He lies there, still. His helmet still fixed on you, your fingers still caressing the thin material separating your skin against his. You can feel the softness of flesh beneath his suit. Feel the heat of his body emanating from his core. It fills you with vigor.

He checks the hologram again; a solid red circle. Out of time. You take his hand, intertwining your fingers and giving him a gentle squeeze. A request for his trust. He squeezes back, still watching you through his visor. 

He reaches up to the edge of his helmet, gasping lightly, and the air hisses as he removes it. He is undoubtedly human, though his remarkably high cheekbones and intensely pale skin appear alien. You comb your fingers through his soft hair, fingering his jawline as you eye the soft flesh of his slightly-parted lips. You know your old life is gone, there is nothing to go back to. He knows it too, the sadness in his eyes deep and somber. But in front of you, this creature is human, and though you cannot understand each other, you are drawn to him.   
You lean forward, removing the helmet under-covering, slow enough that he can stop you, and press your lips against his cheek, running sweet soft kisses down his jawline, still running your fingers through his hair and across his sharp jaw. Stunned at first by your spontaneity, and possibly even by the unlikeliness of the situation, he eases, embracing your warmth. His lips and tongue are aggressive as he reciprocates, leaning forward with his hand behind your head. He lets out an almost inaudible sigh; a mixture of relief and desire.   
You straddle him with difficulty, his larger frame forcing you to spread your legs further apart than you normally would need to. You tease him, letting your lips brush against his. You feel his hot breath against your skin, waiting patiently while the heat between his legs intensifies. You release an appreciative moan as you rock your hips, giving him the sweet relief of stimulation. He sharply exhales, tilting his neck back in satisfaction. You tug at the fabric covering again, exposing his pale flesh, and press your lips against him. His body tightens as you suck on his skin. Another gasp escapes from his lips, and his eyes flutter closed. 

Your body burns with heat, your cunt dripping with wetness. His foreign touch is electrifying. He pulls you into him, his long slender arms wrapping tightly around your torso. In an effort to relieve his frustration, he bucks his hips into you while you grind against him, moaning at the feeling of his rock hard erection pulsing beneath your groin. Desperate to feel his lips against yours, you climb off of him, massaging him with your hand in an effort to sate his hunger while you toy with his lips and tongue. Kneeling over him, you desperately attempt to strip, both to soothe the heat beneath your skin and to feel him even closer. Sitting up on the ground, he releases you, scrambling to unclasp the parts of his suit. Twisting his gauntlets, he removes his gloves and manages to tear off his chestplate, leaving only a black undershirt which you, in only your undergarments, promptly pull over his head. 

There is a slight pause as you let yourself explore the lines of his abs and pecs, running your fingers down his naked flesh. You scrutinize him as if he were a specimen under observation. His cheeks are flushed, his pants are tented, and he waits for your touch, for the opportunity to feel you. 

You unclasp your bra and press him back down to the floor of the cave. He strokes your face with his long delicate fingers, then drags them down to your exposed breasts. Your lips touch again, and he slips his tongue into your mouth, into another shameless kiss.

You want more, and he does too. He fumbles at the edge of his pants, trying desperately to take them off. You unclasp his belt for him, and his inhumanly large erection peeks through the seam of his undergarments. Slipping your panties to the side, he allows himself the stimulation he has permitted you to withhold from him. Still underneath you, he starts thrusting, slowly. His body is larger than yours, thanks to thousands of years of evolution, and he knows it. You match his pace, riding him, lowering yourself onto his cock until you’re sure he is fucking you deep enough to enjoy it. His breathing quickens, shallow and fast as he takes advantage of your willingness to fuck him. To please him. To make him cum with you. 

Your moans are erratic as he pounds deep inside of you, grabbing your breasts and ass to entertain his hands while he deals with his primitive impulses. His noises are primal, aggressive, and almost animalistic as he indulges in his most base desire. You enjoy every second of it, relishing his soft grunts of pleasure and relief. The world disappears as all you perceive is the feeling of getting fucked, getting fingered, feeling the hot wet kiss of a human in heat. As you approach your orgasm, a deep, stifled moan escapes his lips. You feel your cunt tighten around him and, unable to contain himself, he cums inside of you. 

You ride out your orgasm, lost in an explosion of euphoria and pleasure until exhaustion overtakes you and you rest your head on his chest. You kiss him, innocently this time. Only your lips touch, locking gracefully. He whispers something you don’t understand before he wraps his arms around you, breathing in the smell of you and running his fingers through your hair.


End file.
